It Couldn't Be
by dusk writer
Summary: Yep, another SpotXOC romance story. What happens when a runaway from the year 2007 goes back in time and falls in love with the great Spot Conlon? I don't own the Newsies. Wish I did!
1. Running

"I'm leaving," I said to my friend Kay in the bathroom. It was almost 5:00 in the afternoon and we were just finishing play rehearsal for the day so we were still at school.

"What?!" she replied completely dumbstruck. Her confusion was with good reason considering this had come completely out of the blue. To any one of my friends I was just as normal and happy as any kid can be at 14.

"I said I'm leaving. Tonight. I have some money saved and I'll take a few things I'll need. I'll be fine. I'm done here. There is nothing left for me."

"But why? I mean, where will you go?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out. I just need your help to keep this quite until I'm far enough away. You can give me until tomorrow night to tell someone what you know. I'm just begging you not to tell anyone until then. Please?"

"Okay." That was all we said to each other there. Then we left the subject alone for the rest of our rehearsal, going about our business like nothing had ever been said at all. I thought I had this all figured out. Ask Kay to help keep things quite for a while, take my stuff and leave in the middle of the night when no one will know I left. But of course things never work out the way they're planned. Little did I know someone was just outside the door listening…


	2. In the Dead of Night

The first part of the plan worked out well. Leaving the house was fine and everything went smooth (well, as smooth as running away can be) until I got to the woods a few miles from my house.

I was walking along trying to find a clear enough spot to stop for the night… and then I started hearing footsteps behind me. At first I thought I thought I was just being paranoid. You know, alone in the woods in the middle of the night. But then I started seeing shadows. I quickly turned around and found myself face to face with a boy about my age about 6 inches from where was standing. It was a guy I knew from school and doing the play. His name I knew was Andrew.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I said as loud as I dared. He couldn't be here. He just couldn't. Andrew was the kind of guy that was too popular for someone like me to hang out with. Even though he did the play he still came off as a jerk in school. And now here he was following me through the woods at night in the dead of night.

"I heard you talking in the bathroom today and I.. just wanted to say… I…um…"he started, tripping over his words. It was kind of cute I have to admit.

"Well spit it out!" I said impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you not to leave." He finished.

"Why do you care if I leave or not?" I said starting through he woods again.

He followed me and continued. "Because believe it or not I actually give a damn about what happens to you." He was starting to regain the cocky sort of confidence he strutted around school with.

"Well I'm flattered," I said sarcastically "but I don't need a babysitter. I'm running away and that's that! I don't care what you say. I have had it with everything and everyone in this town and I…" I was cut off by a blinding white light that suddenly appeared up ahead. "What's that?" I asked regaining my composure.

"I don't know and I don't care" was the answer I got. "Let's just leave. Come on. You don't need to be run…"

"Would you shut up?" I said cutting him off. "I actually want to see what it is. Now come with me, unless you're too scared!" At that he immediately set off after me. As we got closer I saw that it wasn't a pure white light but rather a swirling bluish, white, circle-shaped mist. We walked so close to it we were about a foot away. Andrew put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from going even closer.

"What is that…" I managed to get the first part of my sentence out before we were both engulfed in the mist. All I saw was the vibrant colors of the woods swirling around me and then I felt myself hit the ground hard with Andrew toppling over me.


	3. Racetrack

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Andrew scrambling off of me. He offered me a hand and I took it as I got up dazed.

"I, I don't know. " I stuttered. I looked around taking in all our surroundings. We appeared to be in an ally. And it was still daylight out. It looked to be about noon. I looked down and saw a dirt ground. It lead out to a dirt road. Across the street was a statue and some benches with a cobble stone walkway around them.

"What is this place?" Andrew asked.

"I think I recognize this place. But it can't be." I said this more to myself than to Andrew. I knew this place but it wasn't possible. Was it? Just then, a boy walked past the ally we were in. He looked about our age. He was carrying newspapers under his right arm and whistling a tune to himself. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The weird thing was though, he was wearing a button down shirt and suspenders, gray pants, and a cabby hat. A very peculiar outfit I thought, well not for a newsie. It had hit me. Maybe it was possible.

The boy stopped when he noticed us. He turned slowly to face us and I knew immediately who we were in the company of.

"Sorry, I didn't mean ta startle ya," he said in a thick New York accent. He had probably noticed Andrew jump at the sight of him. "I'se was just passing by. Who are you'se by da way?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Marisa and this is my friend Andrew. "

"Nice ta meetcha! My name's Racetrack by da way."

"I know.' I thought. I didn't realize until it was too late that I had spoken out loud.

"How'd you know my name? You'se don't look like you'se from around heah."

"Oh. Um…we ain't." I decided we should tell Racetrack what happened. If memory served me well, Racetrack Higgins was someone we could trust. I spilled out our story from the time I talked to Kay in the bathroom until now. Andrew put in a few words here and there helping me out in the retelling. Racetrack just stood there nodding thoughtfully.

When we had finished our tale Racetrack nodded one more and took a step toward us.

"Sounds like you twos in a bit of a bind. Good news is I tink I can help ya. Why don't you'se come wit me ta da Newsie lodgin house. While me n da boys figure out a way ta getcha home you can earn a livin heah by bein Newsies." I knew I could trust Race.

Andrew laughed out loud. "This is insane. This isn't real we're just dreaming and we're gonna wake up any second."

"Andrew," I started, "This isn't a dream. Come on." Racetrack pulled Andrew and I across the street to the front of a restaurant called "Tibby's."


	4. Meeting the Boys

"Dis is where da Newsies hang out afta sellin papes all day." We stepped inside and my jaw dropped. There were Newsies everywhere. And they all turned to look at me.

"Heya Race! Where'd ya find them?" I recognized the speaker as Kid Blink as he had an eye patch on.

"Aw just ran into em on da street on me way here. They sure gots an interestin story ta tell ya." Race smiled at me and I knew it was my turn to speak. And so I did. Me and Andrew told our story just like we told Race but didn't get the same understanding look. Instead all we got were blank stares and open mouths. That is until someone yelled out in the back and that got everyone going. They were all yelling and calling out questions. Then another boy, Jack Kelly I realized, stood up on a table and everyone went silent almost instantly.

"Now that we all know where you'se both come from, I think you should tells us your names seein as you already knows ours." Jack said taking total control of the situation.

"Well my names Marisa and this is my friend Andrew." I said suddenly becoming very shy. Everyone shouted "hello's" back. I whispered to Andrew I'd help him learn all the newsie's names later. He thanked me and we turned back to the crowd.

"Well those names won't do for a couple o' people who wants ta become newsies. You'se gottta have newsie names. But we'll think a those lata. Right now we'se gotta go back ta da lodging house and find you'se a place ta sleep for da night." Jack told us. We all crowded out of the restaurant and down the street until we stopped in front of an old fashioned looking building that said "Lodging House" over the door. Jack led us inside.

Jack found Kloppman and told him of our dilemma. Kloppman looked over at me and Andrew then back to Jack and sadly shook his head. _That's it, _I thought _we're done. We can't stay here and they're gonna kick us out on the streets._

Well I was half right. Jack came back and relayed the information to us. He said Kloppman told him there were no spare beds left and there was no room for us here. But Jack wasn't throwing us out on the streets.


	5. Brooklyn

"Brooklyn." he said. I nearly fainted dead away when I heard where we had to stay. We were being sent to stay with the "most respected and feared newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else." This couldn't be happening.

"Brooklyn," I repeated trying not to show fear. "You mean we'd be going to stay with Spot Conlon?" I hoped I was wrong and maybe Jack hadn't said Brooklyn, maybe I had heard wrong.

I didn't.

"Yeah, whasamadda wit Brooklyn? You ain't scared a Spot are ya? He's a poisonal friend a mine and owes me a couple a favas. You two'll be taken care of dere alright." Jack set off walking in the direction of Brooklyn with me, Andrew, Race, Mush, and David following. Race, Mush, and David were just coming for the hell of it.

We walked for what seemed like hours and finally came to the Brooklyn Bridge. Crossing it felt like a march to my own death. I knew enough about the newsies to know all the horrible stuff Spot Conlon had done. He was a great leader sure, but the way he treated girls was enough to make my stomach flip. We walked a bit further after we had crossed the bridge and came to halt about 6 feet away from the Brooklyn Docks where the Brooklyn newsies spent time after selling the papers all day. There were many boys out there all screaming, laughing, and jumping off the docks into the clear blue water below. I had to admit, the view off the docks was gorgeous and I could see why someone would spend time out on them.

I was jolted out of my fantasies when someone jumped off a higher level of the docks right in front of me. I jumped back and then realized the boy standing in front of me was Spot Conlon.

"Heya Jacky boy," he said to Jack who was standing to my right. They spit shook and Spot continued. "So what brings you ta Brooklyn?"

"Actually it's a who." Jack turned to me and Andrew. "These are friends of mine who's got no place ta stay. There's no room in Manhattan for em and I was wondering if dey could stay here wit you'se."

Spot turned to face us and I felt me face flush under his piercing gaze. I looked down to avoid his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked me. I looked up slowly and felt my confidence coming back.

"Marisa. This is my friend Andrew," I said without flinching. A smirk played on his lips. I frowned.

"What kind a names are dose? If you'se gonna be newsies you'se gotta have newsie names."

"So we've been told." Andrew said under his breath. I elbowed him in the side.

"Well what do you suggest?" I asked impatiently.

"Give me a minute." He said and he turned away pacing for a few moments. After a while I started tapping my foot until he finally turned back to us. "For you," he said pointing to Andrew. "How's about Earthquake on account of you'se being so big and manly," I suppressed a laugh at this. It all seemed so ridiculous. Then Spot turned to me. "And for you'se, how abouts Dusk," Well, it was nice. It actually sounded pretty.

"Why?" I asked him. It was nice but I wondered how I fit me.

"You know how da sky looks at sunset? It's also called dusk I think. The sky has all dese colors in it and you strike me as a pioson wit a lot a colors." _All right, a little corny but alright._

"Oh, um…ok." Was all I managed to say. At that moment Jack took Spot over to a corner to tell him of me and Andrew, wait, I mean Earthquake's situation. We busied ourselves saying goodbye to Race, Mush, and David. They were pretty heartfelt considering we had only known each other a day. I couldn't begin to fathom why but even though we had known each other a short time, I felt I had known them my entire life.

Jack and Spot came back over and Jack said bye to us. 'Don't worry," He whispered in my ear. "We'se still gonna see ya. Soon." He probably added the "soon" for the skeptical expression that crossed my face. I gave all the guys one last hug and watched them leave. Once they were out of sight I turned slowly on my heel. Right into Spot. I backed away from him slowly as another smirk crossed his face. He turned his hard blue gray eyes to me and looked me up and down.

"Well, you'se comin in?" he asked. It took me a moment to realize he meant into the lodging house. He was gonna get me and Andrew situated.

"Oh, yeah." I brushed past him and the three of us walked into the building that was about to become my home.


	6. What Happens on the Docks Stays on the D

Jack had been right. Spot took care of us, finding us beds and even a change of clothes. We couldn't run around in the year 1899 in what we were wearing. That first night in Brooklyn was one of the most restless nights of my life.

It was around 1 o'clock in the morning and I decided to go out and stand on the docks because I couldn't sleep. I crept out of bed, down the stairs, and out the front door. I ran quickly out to the docks and stopped abruptly in my tracks. I heard something. It was someone humming a melody. I peered around the corner and saw Spot standing there looking out on the water humming to himself. _Does he always stand out here at 1 in the morning? _I wondered. I watched him a while longer and turned to go back into the house. I layed awake in bed until it was time to get up.


	7. New Feelings

Spot led me and Andrew to the pace where we were to buy our "papes" that morning. I didn't tell Spot what I had seen last night and I didn't intend to. He walked us up to the window, told us how many papes to buy, and leant us the money to do it.

"Dis is a one time only deal. Got it? You'se wants to be a newsie, you'se gots to buy your papes yourselves." _Whatever_, I thought.

Me and Andrew each bought thirty papes for our first day and spent the rest of the day selling them. It was harder than it looked. Changing headlines, earning sympathy. By the end of the day I had figured out a way to sell my papes. It was a dirty and promiscuous way but it worked. I had figured out that as a girl I had an _advantage _that none of the boys had.

By the end of the day I was beat. I met up with Andrew and we walked back to the lodging house. I saw Spot across the room and went up to him. He was talking to one of the other newsies.

"I sold all my papes today Spot. I," I was cut off when Spot stood up and slapped me across the face. It was so hard and unexpected I nearly smacked him back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I screamed at him, my hand on my face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Don't ever interrupt me like that again," He said it calmly but sternly and it scared me. He hadn't been like this since I had gotten here and it was a new experience to see him haul off and smack me. I stared at him in disbelief. No. I could believe it. This was the Spot Conlon I had heard about.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. I knew contradicting him would only get me into more trouble but I was feeling bold today for some unknown reason.

"Do I haft a spell it out for ya? Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." He said his anger rising again.

It was at that moment I realized he was still holding me close to him. I could practically smell him. It made me light-headed and I felt like I was going to faint. He must have realized what I had because he released me. Or more like shoved me away. I was so angry at him I could barely think straight yet another part of me, a small part of me, was sad and hurt by what he had said and done. I turned on my heel and marched upstairs. As I was walking upstairs I brought my hand to my eyes to brush away, _were those tears?_ It couldn't be. I couldn't be falling for _Spot Conlon!_


	8. Spot's Old Goil

Special thanks to my friend Marissa for the next three chapters. She also inspired the character Aqua. (Oh no you didn't!)

I woke up the next morning late. I had gone out to watch Spot on the docks last night and as a result didn't get much sleep. I walked down stairs to find everyone mulling around getting ready to go out for the day. I sat down next to a newsie I had met yesterday named Nosey on account of he knew just about everything about everyone, and Andrew. Andrew smiled at me. The two said hi to me and I was about to start up a conversation when the front door burst open and a girl about my age walked in to the lodging house. Everyone in the house immediately stopped what they were doing to turn and look. Then, all at once, all the guys started hooting and hollering at her. A few came up and kissed her hand as if she were royalty. This didn't faze her at all. She just smiled.

"Heya boys," she said. Many shouted their hello's back. Just then the door to Spot's room opened and slammed shut. The entire house went dead silent as the fearsome leader walked down the stairs. He barely seemed to have noticed the new arrival. He just blew past her and walked out the front door without even glancing back.

Everyone started talking again as soon as the door had closed behind Spot. I was confused. _If everyone knows this girl and they obviously respect her then why didn't Spot even look at her?_ I wondered this aloud to Nosey knowing that if anyone had the answer to this it was him.

"That's Aqua," he said to me. "She came here three years ago after her parents died. She had broken out of the refuge and come from Queens to Brooklyn to escape. Spot had found her sleeping on the streets and brought her back here. Spot had just become the leader. Spot fell in love with Aqua, obviously, and she liked him back. They would even go out to the docks every night. Aqua would sing to him and they would make-out."

_That might explain why Spot goes out there every night. _

"Anyway, she gave him a key, you know the one he wears all the time, as a promise that they would always be together. They were in love."

"Well that was a funny greeting for two people who love each other so much." I mused.

"I'm gettin to that. Most girls were jealous of Aqua and one made up a rumor that Aqua was cheating on Spot. When Spot found out he was furious. He went out and did sumthing stupid. He actually cheated on her. Aqua came up to Spot's room on night and found him in bed with the girl who started the rumor. Aqua walked out and when Spot tried followin her she blew up in his face. She told him the rumor wasn't true and that she never cheated. She broke up with Spot that night. Broke his heart. That's what the greeting was all about just now. Spot never forgave himself. He still loves her you know." Nosey finished.

At that moment Aqua walked over to the three of them. Nosey introduced her to me and Andrew and then he left. Andrew went with him and they walked out the door leaving me alone with Spot's ex-girlfriend.

"So you're da new girl. I've just hoid a lot about you. That you're from da future? That's amazing. So how do like it heah?" At least she was friendly.

"It's great here. It's a lot better than where I'm from." I said. After that she invited me to Manhattan to sell papes with her. On the journey to Manhattan she filled me in on everyone and everything ending with Spot.

"My advice to you on Spot Conlon is not ta trust him. You've heard my story right?" I nodded.

"Then you know how I feel about him. He'll break your heart." She finished just as we arrived in Manhattan. We walked over and met the boys at the circulation office.

"Heya Dusk how's it rollin?" Jack asked me. I went up and started talking with him until Weasel opened the window. I got I line behind Aqua who was now all over Mush. I could tell she was the kind that rebounded fast even if it had been a year since her showdown with Spot.

"30 papes please," I said. I looked around trying to find Aqua but she and Mush had gone off to sell together. _Probably went to Central Park to do anything but sell papes._ I was about to set out alone when Racetrack caught up with me.

"Got a sellin spot yet?" he asked me. When I shook my head no he took me by the arm and led me down the street. "I'll sell with ya today." He said. We were off. We hawked headlines and sold all our papes together. I was extremely grateful for his help. On our way back to the bridge where he was seeing me to I told him about my growing feelings for Spot.

"Well it isn't like I didn't see it comin," he said shaking his head sadly. "Spot's dangerous territory. Especially when ya decide you'se got feelins for him just when the love of his life comes back in ta town. Now I can't tell ya what ta do but I will tell ya this. Just think about what your doin and if he's really worth the trouble." At thatt he turned on his heel and walked back in the direction of Manhattan leaving me lost and even more confused than when I'd started.


	9. Memories of the Past

As I walked across the Brooklyn Bridge back to the lodging house I started to feel a little anxious about facing Spot again. With all the new feelings I was having for him I was just hoping I wouldn't say something stupid to him. When I got back it was pretty late. Late enough so that I thought I might see Spot on the docks again. After all, this was about the time he came out every night.

I turned the corner to the docks and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. I decided hat if he wasn't there already then there was nothing stopping me from being out there myself. I walked out on to the edge of the docks and a sense of peace came over me. All the confusion and problems of the day just melted away as stood there staring out at the water. It was the same sensation I had had just three days ago when I arrived here and had first seen the docks. Everything looked even prettier at night. I started to sing. I hadn't sung in a long time.

_**I follow the night**_

_**I can't stand the light**_

_**When will I begin to live again?**_

I didn't hear it at the time but as I finished that verse someone was creeping up behind me. Hiding in the shadows until he was about 10 feet away. Then the person crouched down behind a stack of crates that were just sitting there uselessly listening to me sing.

_**One day I'll fly away**_

_**Leave all this to yesterday**_

_**What more could your love do for me?**_

_**When will love be through with me?**_

_**Why live life from dream to dream**_

_**And dread the day when dreaming ends**_

I started swaying to my own song at this point. I started dancing around the by the edge of the docks, leaping and pirouetting about like I used to. At home I was a dancer and damn good one at that.

_**One day I'll fly away**_

_**Leave all this to yesterday**_

_**Why live life from dream to dream**_

_**And dread the day when dreaming…**_

"Stop!" I spun around to see Spot standing there, eyes flashing. His voice shook dangerously. "Don't say anything. Don't you sing another note." I took a few steps closer but he turned around and started to walk away. I leaped toward him and caught his arm and spun him around. He looked at me sternly as if challenging me. I knew he wanted to be left alone but at that time I was afraid he might jump out a window if left like that.

He straightened his back bringing himself to his full height. _He's trying to be intimidating. He thinks he can scare me out of asking him about this._ After a moment of standing there looking at each other blankly Spot started trying his very best to scare me away. The thing was, this time, he couldn't scare me away. I had heard the story behind his anger. He was nothing more than a love sick puppy.

"Well," he said impatiently. "You can let me go now!" He shook his arm out of my grip and started walking away again. This time I jumped right in front of him.

"What's your problem?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." I said surprising myself with my confidence.

"Why should it mattah ta you?"

"You tell _me_ to stop singing and now your yelling at me. I'd say its become my problem." He looked a bit startled at my sudden brazen statements. After all, two days ago I wouldn't have had the guts to say boo to him. "Although I think I already know what's going on."

"Oh do you? Why don't you share dis wit me?" He smirked a little obviously under the impression I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh I know everything. This all has to do with Aqua doesn't it? Yeah I know about Aqua." I tried speaking gently so as not to send him into tears or worse, back into a fit of rage. Unfortunately I only avoided one of the two.

"How da hell do you know about what happened wit me n Aqua?" He yelled. I tried not to cringe at his harsh tone. As it was it took all the courage I had to say what I had been so far.

"One of the Newsies told me. Listen Spot, I just want you to know that I understand alright? I know what it's like to lose the people you love!" By the end of my statement I was yelling right back at him.

"Oh do ya? No one knows how I felt alright! No one knows what it was like to realize I'd screwed up with the love of my life!" He was now in danger of waking up everyone on the street.

"I know Spot! I lost someone too! My dad walked out on me and my mom might as well have for all she's done for me since! After my dad left she was having trouble just getting up in the morning until she just started ignoring me! Trust me I know what its like to lose the people who mean everything to you!" I was now the one crying. Thinking about home made me sad enough without having to scream at someone how screwed up things were there. I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I stayed there for what felt like hours before I felt arms closing around me. I looked up and saw Spot looking down at me with a relieved look in his eyes. He'd finally found someone able to really understand him.

He sat on the ground and picked me up in his arms. I sat I his lap and cried into his shoulder. He ran his hand through the back of my hair whispering I my ear. "Its gonna be alright. Shhhhh."

I cried until there was not a tear left in me to cry and when I was done I looked up at Spot again. "Thank you." I whispered.

Just then I felt his lips brush against mine and linger there for a moment. "No, thank you."


	10. Spot's Idea

I woke up the next morning next to Spot. I didn't even remember coming to bed the night before and everything that happened after that is a blur anyway. I rolled over and looked at Spot who was wide awake and smiling at me.

"Hey gorgeous," he said to me. "Ready to go?"

"Not really," I replied truthfully. I was so tired still. Despite that though we got up and Spot went over to a drawer and pulled to outfits out. He tossed one to me and I caught the shirt, pants, suspenders, and hat as they soared across the room to me.

"Thanks," I said. We were silent as we got dressed as if neither one of us waned to say anything stupid that would ruin what happened last night between us.

We finished getting ready and went downstairs barely pausing to say hello to anybody, including Andrew, and we walked out the door. I could feel the eyes burning into us from all directions. No one could believe that Spot was even walking next to me let alone had his arm around me. They stared open mouthed at us even when the door closed behind us.

We walked about halfway to the circulation office, today in Brooklyn, before Spot turned to me and said something that I wasn't expecting.

"Last night when you sang and danced it gave me an idea," This was not what I was expecting at all. An idea? I thought he'd be telling me how it brought back memories of Aqua.

"Oh really," I said.

"Yea, listen, Medda's been lookin for a new headlinah at Irvin Hall. I think you should go audition for her. You'd be great!" He finished.

"What!?" I asked stunned. "Last night, that was just something I threw together off the top of my head! I wasn't trying to be amazing or anything, it was just for fun."

"If you were dat great just havin fun den think about what you'd look like tryin!" I was now pleading with me. He pouted until I feared his face might freeze like that.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "But what would I have to do?"

"Just do what you did last night. I'll go arrange it wit Medda durin lunch today. Jack wants us to meet him n da oddahs at Tibby's today." He turned to look back at the road in front of us and I could tell the conversation was over.

The rest of the morning flew by and before I knew it we were sitting in a booth at Tibby's. Spot had already left with Jack and David to go talk to Medda. When I had tried getting out of it by talking to Jack and David they sided with Spot and agreed I should audition. Jack really thought it was a good idea and I suspected the only reason David agreed was because he was afraid of Spot. So I sat with the rest of the boys trying to relax. Mush, Race and Les were helping me think of ideas for my audition.

I had just figured out what I was going to do when Spot, Jack and David walked through the door. They bounded over to my table with mile wide smiles. I couldn't help but smile too.

"She says you can audition for her tonight!" Spot said barely able to contain his enthusiasm and pride that he was now dating the future star of the Irving Hall stage, or so he said to me later.

"Yea, she was gonna have ya try out for her tomorrow but I persuaded her to let ya go tonight," said Jack with his eyes twinkling.

"Um alright," was all I managed to get out. I was so nervous now. We went out and wandered the streets for the next few hours, me, Spot, Andrew, and the rest of the Manhattan newsies, trying to sell the afternoon edition of the paper. I tried to have a good time but everytime I started to relax I was ripped back to reality by the twisting feeling in my stomach. Finally, once we had sold the rest of our papes, it was time to head to see Medda.

We got there and went in through the back following Jack. Apparently he was good friends with Medda and had, as he put, connections. I had never even met Medda yet. We walked in and she came down asset of stairs that lead to the wings of the stage.

"How ya doin Kelly?" she said as she came to greet us.

"Long time no see huh Medda," Jack said jokingly. "Oh this is Dusk, the giol I was telling ya about."

"Ah, nice to meet you honey," she said to me extending a hand in greeting. I shook it and said hello back. I had to work to keep my voice from cracking.

"Well are you ready to show me what ya got?" she asked. I nodded slowly and took dep breaths. We went up the stairs and on to the stage. The place was closed for the night so no one was in the audience. All the guys went and jumped off the stage and sat down at tables to watch. _Great just what I need. As if I wasn't nervous enough, now everyone is watching me. But wait now, you've done this king of thing hundreds of time before. Just relax. You know from experience that once you start your nerves go away. _I told myself this while I set my self up with a chair in the middle of the stage.

"Do you need the band to play music for you?" Medda asked me. I nodded and walked over to the orchestra pit. It was just now that I realized there were other people in this place. I told them the song I was going to perform to and fortunately they knew it. I walked to center stage and took one final deep breath as the orchestra started playing.


	11. The Audition

I climbed onto the chair in the middle of the stage and struck my pose. At the first harp's chime I began.

_**In life**_

_**One has to face a huge assortment **_

_**Of nauseating fads **_

_**And good advice**_

_**There's health and fitness**_

_**Diet and deportment**_

_**And other pointless forms of sacrifice**_

_**Conversation wit**_

_**I am a doubter**_

_**Manners charm **_

_**They're no way to impress**_

_**So forget the inner me**_

_**Observe the outer **_

_**I am what I wear**_

_**And how I dress**_

The drum started sounding and I started bouncing in place striking different poses for each new set of beats. Once I started singing again was when the dancing began.

_**Oh now I believe in looking**_

_**Like my time on earth is cooking**_

_**Whether Polk dotted stripped **_

_**Or even checked**_

_**With the some glamour guaranteeing  
Every fiber on of my being  
Is displayed to quite remarkable effect **_

_**From your cradle via trousseau  
To your deathbed you're on view, so   
Never compromise, accept no substitute  
I would rather wear a barrel  
Than conservative apparel  
For my dress has always been   
My strongest suit**_

I forgot all fear and started dancing like I had on the docks the night before, showing off for everyone watching.

_**Staying in or hitting town wards  
From the top and working downwards  
I ensure that every stitch  
Is stitched in time**_

Whether wig or hat or turban  
Whether clad boudoir or urban Is stitched in time  
Not to strut your stuff  
Outrageously is a crime

And the few who are invited  
To my wardrobe are delighted  
As they wander through my things  
To find en route  
That in negligee or formal  
I am anything but normal

For my dress has always been  
My strongest suit  
I am what I wear  
I said anytime anywhere  
So bring me all my finest  
Most audacious, my divinest   
Most revealing  
Most expensive and to boot  
Most arresting   
Most heart stopping   
Most free-flowing Most eye-popping 

_**Most arresting  
Most heart-stopping  
Dress has always been  
My strongest suit  
I am what I wear   
Dress has always been  
My strongest  
suuuuit**_

This was my favorite part of what I had been planning. A tap solo to fit the music. I didn't hold back, not even a little. Soon was flying across the stage with pull backs, time steps, and everything else I could imagine.

_**Sooooo**_

_**Bring me all my finest **_

_**Most audacious**_

_**My divinest**_

_**Most revealing **_

_**Most expensive and to boot**_

_**Most arresting**_

_**Most heart stopping**_

_**Most reflowing **_

_**Most eye-popping**_

_**Dress has always been my strongest suit**_

_**My strongest suit**_

_**You know that I am what I wear **_

_**Dress has always been my strongest**_

_**My strongest my strongest my strongest my strongest**_

_**My strongest suit!**_

I hit my pose and that was it. The end. I curtsied and then fell into the chair I had started on. All the guys stood up clapping and screaming for me. I smiled and started to giggle. I saw Spot who was cheering the loudest and clapping harder than anyone. He smiled back at me. Then I looked at Medda. _Moment of truth. Did she like it?_

Medda stood up with a blank face. All the boys went dead silent. Then Medda's face broke into a huge smile.

"You got the job kid," she said to me and I nearly fell out of my chair. The boys started up again. That was when something caught my eye. It was Andrew. He wasn't clapping or anything. Just sitting there smiling at me. But there was something in his smile that reminded me of something. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I jumped off the stage and was mobbed by the guys.

"Come see me tomorrow morning bright and early," Medda yelled over the chaos. "I want you on stage headlining starting Friday night and its already Monday night. I hope you learn fast."

"Don't worry, I do." I yelled back beaming.

"Come on," Spot said in my ear. "Let's go celebrate." I smiled at him and he smiled back. _That's it! The smile. Andrew's smile was just like Spot's this morning when we woke up._


	12. Headlineing

The week flew by in a flurry of rehearsals, costume fittings, and nerves. When Friday night arrived I was incredibly nervous. The boys were all coming to see my debut performance. If everything went well tonight I could be doing this every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. It would mean giving up being a newsie but Spot had already told me I could still stay at the lodging house. This was at least some comfort to me.

"I'll see you guys after the show tonight!" I said saying goodbye to Spot, Andrew and the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. It wasn't only Jack and his boys coming but also all of Spot's boys. Spot kissed me one last time and wished me good luck before I ran out the door. It was about 5 o'clock and I was supposed to be at Irving Hall in a half an hour for final costume and sound checks. I practically sprinted to Manhattan.

I burst through the stage door 5 minutes late panting for breath.

"Don't worry honey, there is nothing to be nervous about. You know what to do and you are marvelous at it." Medda said reassuringly. I nodded and went to my dressing room to get ready. I first did my hair and make up.

I pulled my long, wavy, brown hair up into a perfect, messy bun at the back of my head. Then I used blush and brown eye shadow to do my makeup. I added the final touches of mascara and bright red lipstick and then turned to put my costume on. It was fishnet tights and a black velvet leotard with fake diamonds all over it. I put on a men's dress coat over it and finally a black hat on top of my head. I had to redo my hair over to get it to stay on my head.

Once I finished there was a knock at my door. I went over and opened it and one of the stage hands was standing there with a large bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Thank you," I said taking the flowers. I closed the door and then pulled a card out of the flowers.

_Break a leg tonight Dusk! Good luck. P.S. I hope I spelled this right, I had Davey check it over for just to make sure. _

I laughed out loud at this and set the flowers down. They were beautiful sunflowers, my favorite. My nerves started to recede. Just then there was another knock at the door followed by a five minute warning. I did one final mirror check and left the room.

Back stage I took deep breathes to calm myself down. I wasn't eh first number at least. Medda would "warm up the crowd" for me first as she had put. I peeked out of the curtains and saw that it was a full house tonight. I looked and saw Spot, Jack, David, Sarah, and Andrew sitting at a table in the front row. Jack had his arm around Sarah and Spot was talking to David and Andrew. Just then something caught my eye. It was Aqua. She was sitting with Mush, Racetrack, and Blink. She did not look thrilled to be there and kept shooting glares in Spot's direction.

_O well, she's just not happy about being in the same building as Spot. Understandable._

I put the curtain back and turned around to see Medda walking out on stage. I heard the crowd start screaming as she started to sing. The show had started.

It nearly killed me having to wait. Her song, which was only 3 minutes, now felt like 3 hours. When she finished my stomach flipped over.

"Velcome. Tonight is a very special night. It gives me great pleasure to introduce the new headliner of the Irving Hall stage in her debut performance, Miss Marisa."

I walked behind the backdrop which was split in two sections right down the middle where I would enter from. I tucked my folded chair under my arm and took one last breath and I started as the crowd died down.

_**The French are glad to die for love**_

Boom. The music started and I ripped the curtains apart and strutted on stage flashing a confident smirk at the crowd. I slammed the chair in the center of the stage and opened it. I spun it around and stratled it.

_**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend**_

I bounced my shoulders up and down with the music. Then got off the chair and strutted to the edge of the stage.

_**  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat.**_

_**Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end**_

I snapped to the next lines in the music, two down then two up.

_**  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
...Tiffany...Cartier...**_

_**Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**_

I winked and blew a kiss to the audience. Then I took off the dress jacket I had over my leotard and I threw it over my head towards the back f the stage. The crowd went wild.

_**Come and get me, boys  
Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!**_

I danced with more power and grace than I had in a long time with the next part of the music.

_**  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer**_

_**But diamonds are a girl's best friend**_

There was a long dance break here and I leaped and twirled across the stage. _Calypso around the chair to a barrel and then into my final turns with next part. _I thought this to myself while on stage.

_**Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best friend**_

I flirted with the crowd and with Spot as I danced along the edge of the stage. I would wink and blow kisses to random tables and got an uproarious applause. I could actually pick out who was yelling. I heard Race whistling and Jack hollering at me.

_**Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend**_

I hit my pose and there was a black out. I ran off stage and I was done. I collapsed into a chair in the wings and caught my breath. I stayed in the wings for the rest of the show. Just when Medda finished her last bow I heard the crowd start chanting. At first I had no idea what they were yelling but then I realized, it was me!

"O, so you want an encore by Marisa do you? Well here she is. Come on Marisa. You heard them. Why not give them one more?" She was addressing me off stage at the end of her speech. I got up in disbelief and went back on stage for and encore.

"O well thank you very much but I'm not sure if I…" I stopped as an idea hit me. I ran over to the orchestra pit and whispered something to them. Then I went back up on stage and addressed the audience again.

"For my encore I think I'm going to need someone to sing with me." Every male hand in the building shot up. I giggled and then said "Spot. Come on. I need you to sing with me."

I saw him look at me with puzzlement and then he slowly came up on stage. I whispered what to do in his ear and we started.


	13. Aqua's Love Triangle

O.k so I need to start off by saying my friend Marissa practically wrote this chapter for me. Ummm… nonotreally. But she did help a LOT. O n I forgot to say that I do not own any of the songs I've used in the past few chapters.

**Aqua's POV**

Uggg I could kill him. I could march right over there and kill Spot Conlon. Why is he here anyway? Oh that's right, he's now dating that new girl Dusk, the one who's headlining here tonight. Well, I warned her and if she still wants to go ahead and fall in love with the guy then I say, have at him!

He doesn't even notice me glaring at him. I mean I know I'm sitting behind him but only a few tables back. That stupid bastard! I can never believe the things that went on between us when I'm reminded of them. I can't believe I fell for a guy like him! He's the kind of guy that tramps and sluts fall in love with, not that I'm saying Dusk's a tramp I know I've talked to her before, I'm just saying he's not the kind of guy for me.

Mush is. Sweet, considerate, loveable, Mush. Now here's the guy for me. Sitting with his arm around me not even mentioning the fact that my ex-lover is sitting only a few tables in front of us. I think I might even be falling in love…again.

Okay, so maybe Spot is just too arrogant and conceded and he needs to ignore what others say (especially when it pertains to me "cheating" on him) but I was in love with him and I'm woman enough to admit it.

Finally! Spot finally noticed me. Took him long enough. His expression is somewhere between surprise and disgust. What a coincidence! So is mine! He rolls his eyes when he notices Mush's arm around me. Jealous much? And now he looks away. At least he isn't completely blind and saw that I'm sitting right behind him.

Back to Mush. Mush and Aqua. It just rolls off the tongue don't cha think? How did we get together you ask. Well actually it was only last week. When I came back to the Brooklyn lodging house after spending time with a friend in Queens I actually felt hurt when I saw Spot again. All the feelings I had ever had for him came flooding back. I nearly broke down a couple times. So I went to see Mush.

Well actually I _had_ gone to see Jack but the wasn't around when I got there. The first person I found was Mush and I had known hi for years and knew I could trust and depend on him to help me. And help me he did. He helped me get over Spot and in the process I fell in love with Mush.

I'm now snapped out of my little daydream when I feel Mush's hand on my chin. I turn to him and he tilts my face upwards so he can look me in the eye. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Aqua," he says "I love you."

At that moment I knew Mush would never be like Spot and break my heart. I also knew that he was being completely honest at this point. He meant every word,

"I love you too Mush," I say back. I meant every word too.

Is it possible to find the love of your life twice?


	14. Encore

_**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more**_

I began the song even though it was supposed to be a male voice that started. I knew I had to because Spot had barely any idea what to do. My stomach flipped again as Spot began to sing.

_**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**_

He was good. Really good. I guessed that all those nights of having Aqua sing to him paid off. The chorus came and we sang together in a perfect harmony.

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

My turn to sing again.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

We both sang the next line together than I took over for the next line. After that we sang through the chorus together.

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time**_

_**Oh, come what may, come what may**_

_**I wil love you until my dying day**_

_**O come what may, come what may**_

I sang the first line and Spot the second. Then I moved in for my last solo and together we sang the rest of the song.

_**I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

The song ended and Spot leaned in and pulled me into a hug and kissed me at the same time. It was a long kiss lasting through the crowd's applause. They actually had to black out the stage and Medda came out and pulled us off. Me and Spot giggled back in the wings.

"I didn't know you could sing like that,' I said to him.

'Then why did you pick me to sing wit ya?" He asked shoving me playfully.

"I was taking a chance. Besides I had already told the orchestra what song to play and I couldn't have sung that song with anybody else but you." I smiled at him and he kissed me again before running out of the backstage area to find the boys.

Once I was changed and had taken all my make up off I went out to find everyone. I was looking around the Hall from the stage. Everyone but Spot, Jack, and the rest of their boys had left already. They all started cheering for me as I jumped off the stage. I was expecting to hit the ground but instead Spot caught me in his arms. He swung me in circles until I was dizzy and was shrieking at him to put me down. He did and everyone group hugged me.

_I finally belong. I finally have a family, _I thought.

We walked out of the hall and the Manhattan newsies headed back to their lodging house while the rest of us made our way back to Brooklyn. As we neared the bridge someone called for Spot from the back of the group.

"I'll be right back," he said to me. As he disappeared Andrew appeared by my side.

"That was really amazing Marisa," he whispered to me. I immediately knew what was going on.

"Andrew, I know you like me." I said to him. "But you can't. Please don't. I like Spot and if you do this you'll just get hurt. You don't deserve that."

"What if don't care. What if I can't help loving you even though you don't love me back." With that he went back to the back of he crowd.

"So what was that all about?" I jumped and turned around to see Spot.

"O nothing, he was just congratulating me on a great show. " It wasn't a total lie. I decided to just leave it at that. Why hurt him needlessly?

"Of course it was a great show," he said putting an arm around me. We neared the lodging house and everyone ran ahead. Andrew turned at the door and looked me in the eye. He nodded slightly at me and it was at that moment I noticed Spot still had his arm around me. I guess he was excepting the fact that I had found someone. Someone I loved and was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

Instead of going inside, Spot lead me to the docks and we sat on the edge of them. We didn't say anything just yet. Spot wore a blank expression that puzzled me. I tried to search him for any shred of emotion but those hard blue eyes gave nothing away. Finally after a decade of silence I turned and said, "thanks for getting me to try out. It was the best thing you could have done. You know, I loved singing and dancing and being on the stage at home so this was like bringing back on of the happier memories of home." I pecked him on the cheek but he made no movement. Not a sound escaped his lips.

"Home," he finally said. He turned to me his eyes shining. "Dusk, Tops was just telling me, when I got called back on our way home. Jacky boy told him ta give me a message ta pass along ta you'se. They found da portal thing that brought you'se heah. You'se…you'se and Andrew is…" his voice broke and along with it my heart. I knew exactly what was coming. "Dusk, you'se is going home."


	15. Not Going

"What?" I said shocked. "No, no I can't go home. Spot I told you why I ran away, I mean yeah it was an accident I came _here_ but still. Spot you can't send me back. Andrew can leave if he wants but I won't go back." I was almost shouting by the end of my statement.

"Listen to me Dusk, I don't want you to leave any more than you do but you _have _to. This isn't your time and you have a family that's probably wondering what happened to you."

"My mother doesn't give a shit where I am let me tell you that! I can't believe you want me to leave. Why do you want me to go home? Why can't I stay?" My eyes started burning as I choked back tears. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't.

"I don't. But there is no way you can stay." He said his voice rising in anger and annoyance.

"But why?" I knew it came out a bit whiney but I couldn't go back and had to know if there was a real reason Spot wanted me to leave.

"Because I said so, that's why." Spot looked me square in the eye and was wearing an intimidating expression across his face. It was like the expression he used when we first met, and like before; his eyes gave not one trace of any sort of feelings away.

"I thought…" I began not able to hold the tears back any longer. "I thought that you loved me. I thought maybe Aqua was wrong in what she said about you just wanting to break my heart but now…now I see she was right." For the first time I saw emotion. It was just a split second, so fast I thought for a minute I had imagined it, but his eyes flashed from that cold, hard stare to an almost saddened expression.

I got up and ran. I ran away from the docks, the lodging house, Brooklyn, Spot. I ran until I was as far away from all of it as I could be. I ran all the way to Manhattan. I was, after all, good at running.


	16. Spot's Final Stand

"Dusk what are you doin heah?" Jack asked when I showed up at the lodging house after running away from Brooklyn.

"I have to go back?" I asked tears spilling down my face.

"Spot told you," Jack said softly pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and let the tears come.

"Yeah and when I said I didn't want to leave he told me I had to. Why?" I was hoping there would be a real answer this time.

"Dusk, the answer to that is something I can't tell ya. As much as I want ta, Spot made me swear not to. But I can tell ya dis, he said dis to protect ya. It may not seem like it right now but he's doin this for you. Your not safe heah." I looked up at him skeptically. He smiled gently at me and pulled me upstairs.

"You can stay heah tonight. Dere aren't any beds left so you'se can have mine. Don't worry about me." I thanked him quietly as the other newsies were all asleep.

"And Dusk, you have no idea just how much this is costing him ta do dis. Ta let ya go." He kissed me on the forehead then went back down stairs. Jack reminded me of the brother I never had. Him and all the newsies looked out for me like I was part of their family. And I was. I had become the sister _they_ never had.

I laid awake in bed for hours. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Spot was forcing me to leave _for_ me, not because he _wanted_ me to go. I also wondered what it could be that I wasn't safe here.

The next morning I woke up earlier than everyone despite the fact I had stayed up until the morning. In all I had only slept a couple hours last night. I snuck out of the lodging house, quietly passing Jack sleeping in a chair in the room by the stairs.

I was going to walk back to Brooklyn but about half way to the bridge I was stopped in my tracks by the Delancy brothers. They just stepped right in front of me and wouldn't let me pass. I had only met them once before when we were selling in Manhattan. Jack hadn't been able to tell me anything I didn't already know about them. That they were just plain evil. They were, cruel, rude, and willing to do whatever was necessary to get what they wanted.

"And were's a pretty thing like you'se doin out heah by your self?" Oscar was the one talking right now. I tried once more to pas them but Morris caught me before I could get away. I shook his hands off me.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I asked annoyed. "I'm not in the mood this morning for your harassment."

"Aw well, we'se sorry Dusk, but ya sees, we'se gots a job ta do. You'se from da future right? Well our uncle Wiesley told us not ta let you or your friend get back dere alive. You'ses story would spread and pretty soon everyone form your time will be comin back heah. It would be bad ya know? Bad for business." Morris said.

"Well rest easy cause I'm not going back," I said trying to pass them again. I wasn't going to take these two seriously.

"We can't take any chances. Even if you don't go back, your friend might. Killing you both would take care of da problem." Morris told me. I started to get scared._ Don't let this get to you. Stay cool. Nothing's gonna happen to you if you keep a level head._

"Get away from me." I said sternly, my voice's volume rising and then cracking. Maybe they were serious.

"As much as it pains us ta kill a goil it would be best for _everyone._" Morris concluded. He grabbed me again, this time form behind and Oscar took aim. He hit me square in the jaw. "See ya lattah, sweet face." Morris laughed in my ear. I closed my eyes. _This is it? This is how it ends?_ I let out a scream.

It was a high pitched blood curtailing scream. At least one thing I had learned from my mother came in handy. (If someone grabs you, sceam.)

Morris clamped a hand firmly over my mouth, and then I saw it. I gleam of shiny metal from Oscars hand. It was a switchblade. My eyes widened and I felt sick. Just then I saw out of nowhere, Spot. He flew over to Oscar and punched him in the face. One punch was all it took to knock him out. Morris's grip on me loosened just so that I took the opportunity to grab his arm and flip him on his back. Self defense I had taught myself at one time.

I ran over to Spot and he pulled me into a hug.

"Spot I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "You knew this was going to happen. You were just trying to save me."

"It's gonna be okay now. I'm here." He whispered in my ear. He must have closed his eyes for a second because Morris had taken that split second to grab the blade form his brother and start makin his way toward us again.

Spot noticed just before he stabbed me in the back.

"Dusk," was all he got out before he threw me to the ground out of harms way.

But Morris couldn't stop the blades journey forward and instead if it hitting me, plunged into Spot stomach.

Everything sort of went into slow motion. Spot's fall to the ground seemed to take eternity. My reaction was instant but my screams were slow.

"SPOT!" I screamed.

Morris, realizing what had happened, grabbed his bother, turned tail, and fled. I was shaking too badly to go after them or even care they had left.

I collapsed to the ground beside Spot who was fighting harder for every breath he took. I grabbed his hand and he looked me in the eye. At that moment I saw Jack and the Manhattan boys running toward us. Everything surrounding me and Spot seemed to black out of my vision. I could only see him.

"Dusk," he spoke softly. He sounded so far away.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay." I spoke equally soft and without much conviction.

"No it ain't, you know it ain't." He said smiling slightly. "I'm gonna die. But I need to tell you something first."

"No, it can wait because you aren't gonna die, your gonna be fine." I was speaking through tears. I did know he was going to die.

"No. Dusk just listen to me," his breathing was becoming more and more rasping. "I want you to take me cane. The gold tip comes off. Inside…is a piece of paper. Read it and do what it says."

I reached for the cane but he put his hand on mine to stop me. "Not here. Later. You'll know when it's the right time. I don't care if everyone reads it. Everyone will find out what it says sooner or later. Just promise me you'll do what it says."

"I promise Spot." I said sobbing. He smiled.

"I love you Dusk, I always will…until the end of time." He gripped my hand hard through the pain.

"I love you too Spot." I bent my head over him and kissed him one last time on the lips.


	17. Preperations

The great Spot Conlon was lost that morning.

I always sort of knew he would die in some tragic and heroic way, I mean, its Spot Conlon. I just never thought it would have to be so soon. He died saving my life. Somehow I don't think I deserved what he did. And he certainly didn't deserve to die like that. I guess its heroic to me because he died saving me, but not to anyone else. Who would consider saving a nobody like me heroic? Maybe saving a nobody just makes it all the more admirable. Whatever it was, I do know that Spot did it, not to be remembered or for the fame, but because he loved me. He saved me because he thought I was worth saving and that is what makes him a hero. That's also a reason for me to live.

I want to make Spot proud. I want him to know that he didn't die in vain.

The boys and I didn't leave his body to the cops either. We moved it back to Brooklyn and we buried him out behind the lodging house by the docks.

The docks. Just thinking about them made me want to cry. That was where we had our first kiss. It was where we had first met.

It wasn't until we had brought back his body that Andrew and the other Brooklynites even found out that he was dead. During the burial all the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were there. It was amazing to see the two groups come together like this. It was like the night I had first performed.

The night I had run out on Spot. The night that could have saved Spot. If I had just set aside my problems for a few seconds then maybe Spot would still be here. This was the thought that plagued my consciousness continuously. As much as I tried I couldn't shake the feeling that it was all my fault.

But of course everyone tried to convince me it wasn't. Jack had actually made it a priority of his to make me stop blaming myself. He told me it wasn't my fault, that it was Spot's choice to save me. He was right.

Before we buried him I did as he had said just before he died and took his cane. That gold tipped cane that was supposed to tell me what to do next. I was glad for that because I had no idea what to do.

_Afternoon following Spot's death, Brooklyn lodging house_

Everyone gathered around Spot's body, some in tears others just standing in respectful silence of their fallen leader.

"I can't believe he's…gone." A shocked newsie said. I was petrified that people would start blaming me.

"I, I…I can't either." I said holding back tears.

"I can." It was Aqua who spoke this. She came forward and looked me straight in the eye.

"I always knew he would die defending the one he loved. I guess I always just thought it would be me. He loved you Dusk. Remember that." With that she walked away. In the end it was Aqua who convinced me it wasn't my fault, not Jack.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Everyone was getting ready for the funeral of the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. The difference between me and everyone else though was that I was getting ready for the funeral of Spot Conlon.

I was sitting in a corner silently when I noticed Andrew approaching.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering, I mean I know you know they found the portal that will take us home. And I just wanted to know, well are you going to come home with me?"

I thought for a moment. The only reason I had really wanted to stay at all was Spot and now he was gone what was there for my to stay for? Then I remembered the cane. Without answering him, I got up and walked over to Spot's body that was laid out on a table. Some of the others were making a casket for him outside.

I looked down on his cold, color-drained face. I noticed at that moment, a small smirk across his lips. _He came into the world smirking, its only fit he eave it that way_ I thought.

I took hold of the cane. It still wasn't time. I wasn't ready to find out what he wanted me to do.

I turned back around to face Andrew. "I don't know yet, but I will know soon." I walked out the door and stayed on the docks crying the rest of the day and eventually fell asleep out on them.


	18. A New Leader

I woke up to the sound of birds and the waves lapping at the posts supporting the docks. _Today we bury him_ I thought.

Everyone showed up at around noon. We began immediately. A hole had been dug the day before and Spot's body was picked up and placed in the makeshift casket. It was all done silently. I already had the cane so there was no reason for protest when they closed the lid, lowered him into the hole, and buried it. Tears didn't come, my eyes had none left to cry. I had cried them all the night before.

I had a single sunflower in my hand, one from the bunch Spot had gotten me for my first performance. I placed it on top of his grave and whispered "I'll never forget you Spot."

Everyone broke silence and went to talking around the grave site.

Jack, Race, David, Mush, Blink, and Aqua came over to me. They obviously wanted to see what was inside the cane. They were, after all, right there when Spot had talked about it. I knew it was finally the right time to open it.

My hands shook as I pulled the golden tip of the cane. Then I tipped it upside down and caught a small piece of paper that fell out of it. I opened it slowly.

I read it to myself and nearly fainted. I was speechless when Jack asked what it said. I handed it to David to read aloud.

"I, Spot Conlon, hereby state that in the event of my arrest, death, or other cause which makes me incapable to fulfill y duties as leader of the Brooklyn newsies, Dusk or Marisa is in charge and is given full responsibilities and rights of the leader." David read.

Everyone gaped at me.

"Well, I guess I'm…staying." I said. The six of them cheered loudly so everyone at the funeral heard. I got up onto the top of the posts Spot had been sitting on the day I met him. It was extremely high up. "Okay everyone listen up. I've just come across Spot's last will and testament. Apparently he's put me in charge of the Brooklyn newsies. I intend to fulfill this duty and if anyone's got a problem wit dat dey can take it up wit me lattah!" I finished in a New York accent I knew Spot would be proud of. All the Manhattan newsies cheered at my new found authority and soon everyone was clapping for me. Just then Andrew caught my eye.

He was walking in the direction of the portal home, I ran to catch up with him.

"So your leaving," I said.

"And your staying," He said back. I nodded.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He pulled me into a hug and I drew back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Andrew. For everything. Tell my mom I'm okay if she asks will ya?"

"Defiantly." He walked away and I watched him go. Then I realized I still had the cane in my hand. I put the gold tip back on it and twirled it in my hand. My mouth then formed a smirk I knew Spot would be proud of.

The end.


End file.
